Derrière les portes closes
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction des drabbles de Ms-Figg. Snape fait face à ses pires peurs dans une série de drabbles en 100 mots. Riddikulus, dites-vous? Certaines, oui. lol
1. Chapter 1

Derrière les portes closes

Une des traductions que je ne fais pas sur ordinateur : je traduis au travail, dans le bus, etc.

C'est court (100 mots pile). Et il y en a 12 ^^

J'ai aussi un OS à venir, que je comptais vous traduire depuis un bon moment ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

1.

Snape était devant le réduit, attendant. Sa baguette levée, son cœur battait à ses oreilles. Une moiteur envahit son front. La porte s'ouvrit, elle apparut, rousse, fine, pâle, les familiers yeux verts maintenant froids. Ses lèvres humides et rouges s'entrouvrirent et elle s'approcha.

« Tu n'as jamais compté pour moi, Severus. Jamais » dit-elle doucement. « Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais ton amie. »

Snape la fixa, le cœur endolori et angoissé en la voyant à nouveau.

« Riddikulus » siffla-t-il, renvoyant l'Epouvantard au réduit.

« Tu n'as jamais été mon amie, Lily Evans. Tu étais mon obsession, ma malédiction.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Juste un petit drabble en 100 mots sur la pire peur possible de Snape, et sa manière d'y faire face. Juste un truc pour passer le temps. lol


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième. Lui, il est drôle ^^ si, si ^^ Vous fiez pas au premier XD

.

oOoOoOo

.

Snape attendait devant le réduit, baguette levée et cœur battant à ses oreilles, front trempé de sueur. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et il apparut, cheveux noirs, sourire insipide, yeux verts aimants derrière les lunettes. Sa bouche remua, il approcha.

« Je veux que vous m'adoptiez, professeur » murmura Harry Potter. « Vous m'êtes un père.

-Argh ! » cria Snape, son ventre réagissant par de violentes nausées. Il allait rendre son déjeuner !

« Riddikulus ! » siffla le sorcier, le rebalançant dans le réduit.

« Ca ne peut arriver dans ce monde ou l'autre » souffla-t-il, s'éloignant en titubant.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le trois !

.

oOoOoOo

.

Snape attendait devant le réduit, sa baguette levé, une moiteur envahissant son front. Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement, et il apparut, cheveux noirs, yeux vides, chaudron dans une main, parchemins roulés dans l'autre, s'approchant du Maitre des potions…

« Je suis prêt à commencer mon apprentissage, Professeur Snape » annonça Neville Londubat. « Quatre superbes années en perspective !

-Argh ! » cria Snape, horrifié, fuyant devant sa peur en marche.

« Riddikulus ! » hurla le sorcier, renvoyant l'Epouvantard dans le réduit.

« Je me trancherais le ventre plutôt qu'être mentor pour ce fichu Londubat » haleta-t-il, essorant son front.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Je file ce soir à Rochefort pour un mini week-end (24 heures en fait ) en amoureux.

Donc je flemmarde aujourd'hui, ptet que je vais avancer sur Saving (dont j'ai traduit jeudi un demi chapitre sur papier, donc je dois le mettre au propre et prendre un dico pour virer les mots laissés en anglais (XD vous verrez mes pages de carnet j'ai quatre mot sur chacune qui sont restés en anglais et entre guillemets, c'est moche… J'ai fait des tentatives de traduction sur certains, à voir si mes instincts sont bons ^^).

Sur ce même carnet, les deux premiers chapitres de ma prochaine traduction sont prêts (enfin, en version « mots entre guillemets squattant la place »), un OS classé T entier, et la fin de cette série de drabble.

Il y a aussi des morceaux de ma prochaine fic perso ^^

Donc pas mal de contenu à venir !


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite ^^ Pour celle qui écrive, régulièrement ou jamais, ou alors qui voudraient, ou qui pourraient vouloir si on leur donne des idées, je propose un défi en HGxSS ^^ N'hésitez pas à venir voir !

.

oOoOoOo

.

Snape attendait devant le réduit. Sa baguette était levée et la sueur trempait son front. Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, mais il n'y avait là que ténèbres. Il se pencha pour le scruter. Alors elle apparut, petite et grise, son museau se fronçant à sa vue.

« Squeak » couina la souris pour le grand et pâle sorcier, le fixant froidement.

« Erk ! » cria Snape, relevant ses robes, horrifié, avant de filer hors de la pièce. L'Epouvantard se tint sur ses pattes arrière, renifla, puis retourna dans son réduit, les portes se refermant sur lui.

Ca, c'était ridicule, pensa-t-il.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : lol. Ok, j'arrête. C'était juste complètement idiot. Merci d'avoir lu.

.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je retourne mettre au propre Saving 28 ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la suite ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Snape attendait devant le réduit, baguette levée et cœur battant. Une moiteur trempait son front. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et elle apparut, yeux bruns, cheveux ébouriffés, seins nus, ne portant qu'un string vert. Ses lèvres rouges et humides s'entrouvrirent alors qu'elle approchait.

« Je veux être votre esclave sexuelle, professeur » annonça Hermione Granger. « Je veux porter vos bébés. »

Snape pointa sa baguette sur elle… Hésita un instant, puis la baissa.

« Hm. Je pourrais agir plus promptement. Venez par ici. »

Horrifié, l'Epouvantard se réfugia dans le réduit, poursuivi par Snape, qui bloqua les portes.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Je devais en faire un avec Hermione. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il finisse ainsi. Mais si. Lolol. Merci d'avoir lu.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixième partie ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Snape attendait devant le réduit. Sa baguette était levée et la sueur trempait son front. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il apparut, souriant avec bienveillance, ses lunettes en demi-lunes posées sur son long nez recourbé.

« Severus. Tu m'as finalement libéré ! Bien joué. Maintenant, je sais que Voldemort est mort, mais j'ai une autre mission dangereuse pour toi… » commença Albus Dumbledore.

Snape le fixa, les yeux écarquillés et horrifiés, puis agit rapidement.

« Riddik- Avada Kedavra ! » gronda-t-il, changeant de sort en chemin, inondant le vieux sorcier de mortelle lumière verte.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Voilà. Vous avez la moitié ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà la suite ! Mon rythme de publication de cette semaine rappelle mes commencements, non ? XD

.

oOoOoOo

.

Snape attendait devant le réduit, la baguette prête. Les portes s'ouvrirent, elle apparut, maigre, yeux globuleux, bracelets et bijoux remuants, enveloppée de châles colorés, et s'approcha.

« Severus ! Notre amour était écrit dans les ét- » gémit Sybill Trelawney de sa voix sinistre de voyante.

Son visage se contracta, et il ne la laissa pas émettre la fin de son horrible affirmation. S'il voulait redormir un jour correctement, hors de question.

« Riddikulus » éructa-t-il, et l'Epouvantard fut non seulement projeté dans son réduit, mais également à travers le mur.

« Soudainement, le futur s'illumine » renifla-t-il.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Ms-Figg : Ok, il fallait que Sybill y passe, non ? Lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Ici, Sev… Retrouve un perso original de Ms-Figg apparut dans Saving. (entre autres ^^)

.

oOoOoOo

.

Snape attendait devant le réduit, baguette prête. Les portes s'ouvrirent, il apparut, se dandinant vers lui, rondouillard, yeux bleus, cheveux maintenus par du gel, mains flasques, robes bleu pâle papillonnantes.

« Eh, coucou, mon grand pâlichon croquable ! » s'exclama Adam Sweetmeats d'un sourire étincelant de crocs.

« D'habitude, je suce les nuques, mais pour toi, joli morceau, j'irais bien plus bas…

-Quoi ? Riddikulus ! » cria Snape, projetant l'Epouvantard dans le réduit et tremblant atrocement.

« Aucune idée de ce que ou qui c'était, et aucune envie de le savoir » siffla Snape, tremblant toujours.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Merci Kitty. Comment aurais-je pu oublier Adam ? Lolol. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Adam Sweetmeats est un personnage que j'ai créé. C'est une reine vampire qui bave sur Snape. *se tortille par terre de rire* Mais il ne l'aura jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, Merci d'avoir lu.

.

J'ai une fic à venir ou Adam prend soin d'Hermione, mais elle risque d'arriver dans pas mal de temps (clairement pas sur mon programme des deux prochains mois).


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà la suite ! Finalement j'ai sorti de gros chapitres à la place de la fin de cette série ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Vous remplacerez cet Epouvantard, Severus ! Nous en avons besoin pour la Défense. Vraiment, après ce que vous avez traversé, vous pourriez avoir plus de maîtrise ! » gronda la directrice Minerva McGonagall.

Snape marchait maussadement dans la Forêt Interdite, un petit coffre sous le bras. Ses yeux noirs passaient de gauche à droite, puis la forêt se tut. Une forme familière apparut dans un coin illuminé par la lune. Elle portait une expression sévère, sèche, et des robes de Tartan.

Snape n'hésita pas et renvoya violemment et joyeusement l'Epouvantard-Minerva entre les arbres.

Il en trouverait vite un autre.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Techniquement ce chapitre aurait dû être juste après que Snape ait tué le premier Epouvantard, mais l'insérer n'avait pas de sens. Je présume que Snape va devoir ronger son frein avant de se lâcher. Peut-être va-t-il se retourner contre Minerva. Lol. Merci d'avoir lu.


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà ^^ La suite ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Plusieurs Epouvantards se réunirent en Forêt Interdite pour débattre de ce qui était arrivé à leur semblable capturé par Snape et de comment éviter d'être capturés eux-mêmes. Ils attendaient impatiemment que le dernier d'entre eux apparaisse.

« Il l'a torturé, le projetant sans cesse. Il n'a pas eu une chance chouina-t-on. « Ce n'est pas fair-play. »

Soudainement, Snape s'avança entre les arbres. Terrifiés, les Epouvantards commencèrent à se disperser.

« Oh, les mecs ! Revenez ! C'est moi ! » dit-il en se transformant en Epouvantard.

« Putain, tu te crois drôle, connard ? » sifflèrent-ils.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Ms-Figg : Je pensais que voir la pire peur des Epouvantards pourrait être drôle. Lol. Meci d'avoir lu.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à Zeugma pour sa review anonyme. Les autres, vous êtes toutes des habituées, Merlin !

.

L'avant-dernier drabble ! Je vais pouvoir à nouveau traduire sans compter les mots XD

.

oOoOoOo

.

Snape se tenait devant les portes qui s'ouvrirent elle apparut, osseuse, yeux globuleux, seins nus se résumant aux tétons, string vert.

« Severus ! Notre amour était écrit dans les étoi- » élucubra Sybil Trelawney.

Horrifié, Snape couvrit ses yeux de sa main, hurla « Riddikulus » et fit feu dans la direction approximative de l'Epouvantard, le projetant avec un craquement.

Snape retira sa main, cligna des paupières.

« Mes yeux ! » siffla-t-il, tâtonnant pour sortir.

.

« Aveuglement temporaire causé par un traumatisme » annonça Poppy. « C'était quoi?

-Evitons le sujet » répondit-il, tremblant.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Lol. Slasher454 est responsable de celui-là. Elle a suggéré une absence de fringues. L'autre drabble avec Sybill était marrant mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire celui-là. Pauvre Snape. Lolol. Merci d'avoir lu.


	12. Chapter 12

Voici la fin. Suivant l'appréciation de celui-ci, j'ai un two-shot en vue ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Snape se tenait devant le réduit, yeux plissés, baguette pointée sur les portes qui s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il cligna des yeux : une femme noire à dreadlocks. Elle était assise, fixait un ordinateur, tapant rapidement.

« Hermione termina d'appliquer le masque à l'avocat, puis plaça deux rondelles de concombre sur les yeux du Maître des Potions » annonça-t-elle.

« Epargne-moi, femme ! Pitié » renifla Snape. « Riddikulus ! »

L'Epouvantard retourna au réduit. Les portes claquèrent.

« Le diable soit des auteurs de fanfictions et de leurs pages blanches. Je les hais ! » gronda Snape.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de Ms-Figg : Oui, je sais. J'ai toujours du mal à retrouver ma muse. *soupir*

.

Voilà ! C'était la fin de cette série de drabble ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, et si vous connaissez d'autres séries de drabbles ou OS en anglais (de préférence, mais je peux traduire depuis pas mal de langues ^^) n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer les liens ^^

.

A bientôt !


End file.
